


Иллюзия

by Grey_creature



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: иллюзия - лучше, чем ничего





	

Стивен Стрендж играет в беспомощность.  
Позволяет обхватить свои собранные из осколков кисти и сжать.  
Словно намекая - кости можно ломать много раз.  
Чуть больше силы, и можно будет услышать хруст.  
Собственная беспомощность заливает мир. Стивен закрывает глаза и расслабляется. Не нужно ничего делать - все сделают за него. В том числе с ним самим.  
Это больно. Стивен не знает, что хуже - когда чужие ладони обхватывают его пальцы и сжимают, и боль - настоящая или фальшивая, до конца не понятно, но Стивен и не хочет понимать, от настоящей слишком страшно, а откровенная фальшивка разрушит иллюзию, а ему слишком хорошо, когда боль и безопасность одновременно, - обжигает нервы или когда партнер его отпускает, позволяя медленно вытянуть руки, а потом согнуть и сложить под головой, а потом кладет ладонь ему на спину между лопаток и нажимает, заставляя лечь и не двигаться.  
Не двигаться он не может - его партнер делает ему слишком больно, и Стивен тяжело дышит, вскидывает голову и распахивает глаза. Перед глазами его искалеченные руки, и он смотрит, в тысячный раз запоминая оставленные ему в вечность шрамы, а потом закрывает глаза, опуская занавес между реальностью и иллюзией, и снова опускает голову. А потом его партнер сжимает его за бедра и вздергивает на колени. Стивен ахает и упирается руками в постель. Руки ощутимо дрожат, и он сдается и падает на локти. И терпит, и стонет, и наслаждается своей беспомощностью.  
Насквозь фальшивой - он может убить своего партнера просто мыслью. Движения ему уже не нужны.  
Может быть, поэтому он не стал возвращать себе полный контроль над собственным телом.  
Впрочем, когда-то его сожгли бы на костре. Как ведьму - в том числе за то, что он может вылечить себе руки. И за то, что лечил людей, у которых не оставалось надежды. Или за то, что отказывался лечить.  
Впрочем, все, что спасает его от подобной участи сейчас - то, что он сильнее всех тех, кто складывает ведьминские костры.  
Ничего не кончилось. Просто костры разные.  
Его могли бы сжечь и за то, чем он сейчас занимается. То, что красиво называют "мужской любовью".  
Хотя любви в их отношениях нет. Просто каждый из них получает, что хочет.  
Стивен Стрендж хочет беспомощности. У него под разбитыми когда-то вдребезги руками Вселенная. И любая его беспомощность - лишь иллюзия.  
Это лучше, чем ничего.  
***  
Стивен Роджерс ни во что не играет. Он берет свой глоток свободы - с тем, кто сможет его остановить, если захочет.  
Он пробовал с другими. Получилось плохо - один не смог его остановить, второй не стал пытаться. Лучше так, чем никак, - и фирменная усмешка.  
У его актуального партнера скулы как у второго. Про первого он старается не думать.  
Тогда обошлось без сломанных костей. Оставив обжигающее чувство вины и стыдное чувство неудовлетворенности.  
Он нашел себе партнера, который не просто был согласен. Которому это было нужно - почти сломанные кости и почти настоящее принуждение. С которым можно было не бояться, что в один момент это крошечное хрупкое "почти" исчезнет, оставив его один на один с кристальной реальностью чужого разбитого тела под руками.  
Стивен Роджерс хочет не останавливаться. У него под руками человек, который способен разнести вдребезги Вселенную. И любая беспомощность Стивена Стренджа - лишь иллюзия.  
Это лучше, чем ничего.


End file.
